Pita
Pit"Neki dani preživio sam; ostali dani ne znam. Uopće nije velika stvar. ” - Pita, sretna Ben Pita je ženska natjecateljica na Bitci za BFDI. Bila je jedan od 30 preporučenih likova u otkrivanju i otkrivanju Novuma. Uz Remote i Grassy, Pie je dobila samo 7 glasova, što ih je potom stavilo na 16. i poslana je u Locker of Losers. Postoji još jedan sličan preporučeni znak zvan Pie Man (preporučuje Flykydfly) u "Half a Loaf je bolji od ničega". Na audicijskoj vrpci, kao iu "Kuglanje, sada s eksplozijama!", Pie se vidi kao eksplozivna torta borovnica, a ona je korištena kao torta na tortu na staklu. Kao što je prikazano u članku "Dobivanje zamora za razgovor", sve borovnice u BFDI-u su eksplozivne. U "Da, Tko? Želim znati", Pie je dobio samo 104 glasova i postavio 42., što nije bilo dovoljno da se pridruži BFDIA-i i ona je poslana LOL-u. Pie's IDFB redizajn ima svijetlo siva kositra, a manje je njezina kora pita pokazuje, koja je izgubila pojedinosti. Osim toga, njezino je lice sada prešlo na koru od pita, koja je prethodno bila na tanjuru. Dobila je 110 glasova, vezujući se s 8-Ball i Markerom. Pokrivenost Battle for BFDI U Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pie je prvi put vidio igranje tic-tac-nožni prst s Cake, iako je izgubila. No, Pie nije imala smisla. Kad se pojavi Loser, Pie se vidi u gomili, gdje je eksplodirala od uzbuđenja. Kasnije, kada Cvijet poziva na crnu rupu, Pie se vidi kako ga usisava uz njega zajedno s Pie Recovery Centerom. Nakon što se pojavi četvrta, Pie predlaže da ga Liy treba pokušati nazvati i saznati što je on. Kada se timovi počnu formirati, Snowball pita hoće li Pie ubiti nekoga tko joj odgovara da nije. Dok to odbija Snowball, intrigira Liy i Black Hole, koji se pridruže Pieu kako bi naučili od nje. Tijekom ostatka epizode Pie je ili odsutan ili jednostavno ležao u pozadini. U lizanju vašeg puta do slobode, Pie je vidio da pregleda jednu od čeljusnih crnaca crnih rupa, ali ona ne nalazi nikoga unutra. U Zašto biste to učinili na Swingsetu, Pie se pojavljuje na hladnom otvorenom mjestu gdje ga je izbacila jedna od želatinoznih bačenih vilica, uzrokujući joj da eksplodira. Prije nego što izazov započne, Pie brzo oživljava četvorica. Tijekom izazova, Pie je očito razočarana što Black Hole ne može ništa gurnuti. Ona pokušava zgrabiti Liar Ball u The Liar Ball ne želite, ali je uskoro zapped by Lightning, što joj uzrokuje da leti u daljinu. U ovoj epizodi se radi o košarci, Pie sugerira jednostavan odgovor na izazov, tako da Pen nastavlja baciti više kuglica u Black Hole, ali to nema učinka. Cijeli tim, osim stabla, boca i crne rupe, obično provodi izazov i dobiva 7. mjesto. U "Enter the Exit", nagnula je nogu X da napravi Četiri. Ona kasnije zamračuje Remote za slanje boljeg imena od Bombe, tvrdeći da je to protiv cilja tima za sprečavanje smrti. U Get to the Top u 500 koraka, njezina je momčad izabrala da se popne stubama. Kad izazov započne, gurne Cvjetnicu na stranu kako bi se spustila, rekavši Cvijetu da ga "pomakne ili izgubi". Pie's trekking prema gore ide glatko dok Cvijet koristi Pie kao propulzivni uređaj, iskorištavajući njezinu eksplozivnu naviku kako bi se uspinjala stubama. To ubija Pie, a do vremena kada je Tree može dobiti četvoricu da joj oporavi, samo joj i Cvijet moraju još pritisnuti gumb. Ovo stavlja Pie iza Cvijeta na stepenice, a kako bi spriječila vlastitu smrt, Pie polako odlazi bez pokušaja da prođe Cvijet, a to je do Remoteova frustriranosti. Međutim, Pie namjerno pada s koraka i koristi gravitacijsku povlačenje Black Holea kako bi se pokrenula na gumb, čime je spasila momčad od eliminacije. Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Ženke